The present invention relates to a modified water ski which facilitates its usage and which provides an improved and more stable ride.
Conventional water skis are typically elongated members which have a forwardly extending prow or nose and a flat body of a generally uniform thickness and width. The nose curves upwardly and forwardly and tapers gradually to a dull point. The bottom is usually flat and smooth and sometimes is provided with a thin shallow rudder or fin near the aft end. The bottom can be concave or tunneled as well. Such skis may have bindings for one or two feet, and the stirrups may comprise heel and toe pieces or toe pieces only.
The purpose of conventional water skis as just described is to provide for planing on the surface of water and to facilitate conventional maneuvers such as gliding or jumping over waves, wakes and the like in as smooth and speedy a fashion as possible. Water skis of this type are intended also to facilitate getting the skis up onto a planing condition, to provide the greatest degree of control, and to provide minimum resistance to passage of the ski through the water. It would be desirable to provide a water ski which is easier for beginners to use, and one which provides greater stability and a smoother ride.